payung
by sapisapi
Summary: Dan omong-omong taehyung akan mengeluarkan payung dari dalam tas nya. [vmin] [95z]


.

.

.

 **[vmin]**

.

.

.

* * *

Kaki nya sedikit pegal, lampu jalanan masih menyorot diatas kepalanya, namun kemudian ia membentuk segaris senyum ketika di seberang sana di depan pintu kaca gedung olahraga ia bisa melihat taehyung berlari kecil ke arahnya. Rambutnya masih basah, handuk masih melingkar disekitar lehernya. Sempat tersenyum juga meski nafas nya masih terengah. Rintik-rintik dari langit, jimin mengulurkan payung ditangannya tanpa bersuara pun taehyung yang menyambut payung itu. seperti sebuah kewajaran bagi yang lebih tinggi untuk memeganginya.

Taehyung melirik sisi kiri tubuhnya dimana jimin berjalan. Jalanan dan sekitar menjadi terlampau basah. Jimin menjadi terlalu diam, tak tahu sejak kapan. Seperti tak ingat juga kapan terakhir mereka berjalan ke arah rumah bersama-sama seperti ini. tidak apa-apa, _kan_ sedikit nostalgia.

Taehyung berjengit, pundaknya sedikit basah karena tetesan air mungkin jimin juga karena detik selanjutnya mereka bergerak untuk saling merapat, lalu berjingkat bersamaan ketika bahu mereka bersentuhan. Entahlah kenapa taehyung merasa begitu canggung. Hingga ia hanya menatapi ujung sepatu nya.

Jimin tertawa, membuat pemegang payung menoleh. Suara kikikan tinggi yang begitu ramah ditelinganya. " sepertinya tubuh kita melar." Taehyung ikut tertawa menyetujui, tak sadar juga kalau mereka sudah bertambah besar higga satu payung yang dulu mereka sering gunakan menjadi sempit untuk berdua.

Taehyung tak akan berlama-lama menatapi sosok dikiri tubuhnya, jalan didepannya lebih menarik dan tak membuatnya merasa aneh.

"omong-omong kenapa menungguiku?" taehyung bisa merasakan jimin mengedikan bahu nya. " aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan kufikir kau pasti lupa membawa payung mu."

Ah— masih ingat bagaimana kebiasaan taehyung. Ini membuatnya sedikit menghangat, meski disudut kecil hatinya taehyung menyimpan sedikit harapan samar jika bukan hanya itu alasan jimin.

Seperti— mungkin merindukannya.

" kau memang yang terbaik, jimin." Mungkin taehyung melewatkan bagaimana jimin yang tersenyum kecil.

Selanjutnya menjadi diam. Kata tak semengalir bagaimana mereka bersama dulu. Seprti hanya hal kecil yang sudah mampu membuat mereka tertawa hingga sulit bernafas. Atau sedikit kata yang membuat masing-masing bersemu.

Biar bagaimanapun waktu tak akan pernah kembali pada masa sebelum jimin terlalu sibuk belajar dan taehyung yang menjadi sibuk dengan kegiatan _club_ -nya.

.

.

" aku merindukan jungkook."

Taehyung menggaruk pelipisnya dengan telunjuk, entahlah bagaimana ia akan mengatakan pada jimin jika sudah meninggalkan anak itu di gedung tanpa pamit. Mungkin di ponselnya sudah penuh dengan pesan yang berisi umpatan.

Ia menengok jalan kosong dibelakang tubuhnya, " jangan bicarakan dia sekarang jimin, mungkin dia sedang marah sekarang. dia bisa datang dan menendangku."

Taehyung tak melihat, jimin masih saja keheranan dengan hubungan mereka. Taehyung adalah teman baikknya dan jungkook seperti adik kecil nya. Terlalu kekanakan dan manis.

Ya sangat manis di mata jimin.

" tidak apa-apa mungkin itu tendangan sayang." Jimin terkekeh seperti mencairkan sesuatu yang masih beku diantara mereka." Atau dia terlalu menyukaimu untuk tega menendangmu."

Rasanya seperti tersengat.

Sadar atau tidak, taehyung sedang mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangkai payung.

.

.

Ada beberapa hal yang taehyung simpan dalam laci-laci memori nya untuk ia tanyakan pada jimin. kesempatan untuk berdua saja seperti ini adalah langka, taehyung harap ia adalah siput dan satu belokan lagi setelah ini bukanlah rumahnya. Meski ia kedinginan dan bayangan bergelung dengan selimut diranjang terus menggodanya.

Ia mendengar terlalu banyak cerita tentang jimin. mereka memiliki banyak teman dan gosip akan datang seperti angin ribut. Taehyung dengar seorang senior menyukai jimin. sebenarnya taehyung tak ingin menjadikannya sebagai masalah atau apa. Hanya saja ia sedikit kecewa bukan menjadi orang pertama yang tahu.

Dulu mungkin taehyung akan memukul bahu jimin dan bertanya banyak hal. Tapi sekarang ia rasa menyentuh bahu jimin saja membuat mesin traktor seperti menyala didadanya. Mungkin taehyung tak akan pernah membuka laci-laci itu atau jimin yang akan membukanya sendiri.

" hoseok sunbae, menyatakan perasaannya padaku."

Taehyung tak perlu berharap lebih lama. Bukan hal yang tepat ketika ia menengok dan menyadari sedekat apa wajahnya. Rintik menjadi lebih keras, ia tak ingin lebih basah. Merapat sedikit saja tak akan menyakiti siapapun. Jangan salahkan taehyung.

" kau sendiri?"

" Entahlah."

Ia tidak suka jimin yang bimbang. Itu bukan jawaban yang tahyung harapakan, terlalu egois hingga ia ingin mengumpati dirinya sendiri.

"kau tahu, aku selalu memikirkan orang lain. Rasanya tidak tepat saja."

Jantung taehyung seperti dipompa. Jimin mungkin akan bersama dengan orang yang perlahan jadi ia suka, kegembiraan seperti apa yang taehyung bayangkan.

" rumit sekali."

Nyaris seperti bisikan yang cukup didengar jimin dan disetujui dengan anggukan. Rasanya gugup, mungkin menggaruk pelipis dengan telunjuk akan menjadi sebuah kebiasaan baru bagi taehyung setelah ini.

"taehyung."

"Hm.."

"Aku ingin berhenti memikirkannya."

hujan sepertinya sudah berhenti seiring dengan langkahnya. Mereka nyatanya sudah sampai tujuan.

" dan menerima hosok sunbae?"

Ia tak ingin suaranya terdengar dingin dan seperti cemburu. namun, sudah terlanjur lolos dan bisa saja dirasakan oleh jimin. ia mendengus jengkel, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

" hanya behenti dan jangan fikirkan apapun jimin, terima saja cinta hoseok sunbae, selama ini kau selalu bisa melakukannya dengan baik."

Barisan kata itu mengandung banyak maksud yang jimin sangat paham artinya. Memang mengorek cerita lama mungkin menyakitkan, taehyung tak bermaksud membuat jimin seperti barusaja ditusuk pedang. Abu-abu dari langit sedang menjalar disekeliling mereka. Taehyung ingat bagaimana terakhir mereka bertemu dan memutuskan untuk kembali berteman, dengan memasang senyum palsu dan saling bersalaman.

Dengan ego masing-masing, mereka lama tak saling menyapa dan menghindar seperti kuman. Lalu ia bertemu jungkook dan entah jimin yang taehyung lihat masih seperti teka-teki. Meski tahu atau tidak, taehyung tak pernah berhenti memperhatikan jimin. dari balik buku tulisnya atau dari jendela kamar tidurnya. Jimin terlihat begitu baik tanpa nya, dan menyapa taehyung untuk pertama kali terlebih dahulu seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka. Ini masih menjengkelkan hingga sekarang. taehyung fikir hanya ia yang memiliki banyak harapan dan pelangi.

Ia menutup lalu mengulurkan payung jimin, mereka saling berhadapan. Sekarang perasaannya seperti dibolak-balik. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan meminta maaf pada jungkook dan pergi tidur.

Jika ia masih bisa tidur.

Terbersit harapan ketika ia berbalik, jimin akan menahan bahu atau menarik pergelangan tangannya. Lalu mengatakan hal yang membuat musim semi datang lebih awal di hati taehyung.

Tidak.

Ia justru mendengar derit pintu pagar yang terbuka lalu tertutup dan langkah kaki menjauh tanpa salam atau ucapan apapun dari jimin.

— _Setidanya ucapkan selamat malam atau selamat tidur._

.

.

taehyung berfikir jika dering pesan yang masuk di ponsel nya pagi itu adalah segala umpatan kesal dari jungkook atau semacamnya, omong-omong anak itu susah dibujuk kalau sudah marah.

Namun, apa yang dilihatnya sungguh membuatnya bisa melompat menembus langit-langit kamar. Taehyung belum membuka jendela kamarnya tapi kenapa kamarnya jadi terlalu cerah. Nama yang sudah begitu jarang mampir ke kotak masuk ponsel nya.

 **From : Jiminnie**

 _ **Hei, jelaskan padaku bagaimana bisa aku berhenti memikirkannya jika ia selalu lupa membawa payungnya.**_

.

.

Mungkin, taehyung akan menjadi egois seperti meminta agar jimin tak berhenti memikirkannya.

.

.

Dan omong-omong taehyung akan mengeluarkan payung dari dalam tas nya.

.

.

 **End.**

.

.

.

* * *

a/n :

hai, vmin lagi.

jangan bosan ya sama aku.

Oh ya, maaf ya ndak bisa mengabulkan _sequel_ atau membuat cerita panjang seperti harapan para reviewers di ff aku terdahulu. maaf ya teman-teman.

Mungkin aku suka baca yang panjang-panjang tapi kalo nulis suka yang pendek-pendek. Oke, sorakin.

Terimakasih buat apresiasinya

Jangan bosan ya sama vmin.

Hidup 95z!

 **[sapisapi]**


End file.
